zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde/Gallery
Images relating to Nick Wilde. Film Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png JudydraggingNick.png blurb-art.png NickLeaning.png NickLeaningonJudy.png NickLeaningonAPole.png NickShrugging.png JudyhuggingNick.png HyperJudy.png Nick Sly Fox Render.png NickAndJudy selfies.png Nick Lamppost Transparent.png NicknJudyTransparent.png Tiny Nick.png Printed Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Zootopia Poster2.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg ZootopiaFox.png Zootopia-Poster.jpg Kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia_(film)_25.png Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Rotten Tomatoes.png N5q6H9TIT8U.jpg D23.jpeg The Whole Gang.jpeg Unknown Screenshot.png Printed Zootopia.png OfficerMchorn-Nick.png Nick info.jpg Buy Zootopia.jpeg Nick Bio.jpeg Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Wfed.JPG Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia image 1.jpg Nickcards.jpeg NicknJudy.jpeg Nick Concept Art 2.jpg Nick Concept Art.jpg NickFaces.png MrWildeandNick.png Nick Speeder.png Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Nick Bunny Tram.png Squished Judy and Nick.png Various characters art.png Nick Bunny Lantern.png Nick's Office.png WT Outside.png Bunny Beds.jpeg Nick Escaping the ZPD.png ConceptArt-Nick-escape.jpg Nick-Rodentia-concept.jpg ConceptArt-Tundratown.jpg Bop A Bunny.png Nick Judy Concept Art.png Black and White Cafe.png Have an amzing summer.png CA-Nick-bridge.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Nick just out of rain.png Nick being spied on.png Nick with Wildebeests.jpeg NickArt Transparent.png Nick buzzed by gerbils.jpeg Nick chasing car.jpeg Nick_looking_at_bunnies.jpeg Sahara_Tunnel.jpeg CA-Nick-no-signs.PNG 5705213.jpg Teaser Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Watch Out Fox.jpg|''"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!"'' -Doug Ramses Finnick holds up paws.png|''"He loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up."'' Isnt_that_adorable-Nick.PNG|''"Is that adorable?"'' -Nick and Finnick posing as father and son. Jerry_refusing_Nick.PNG Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' -Judy Hopps. Nick-JumboPop.jpg|''"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?"'' High_Praise.png|''"Oh, well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing."'' Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG|''"Wilde - Nick Wilde."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png|''"Two paws!"'' J Pop Juice.jpeg Nick Sliding Down Roof.png Finnick Driving.PNG|Nick and Finnick in their van. Foxes freezing pawpsicles.jpeg PawpsicleCart.jpg|Nick with his cart of pawpsicles. Nick Holding Pawpsicle.png Nick With.jpeg|''"Get your pawpsicles!"'' Lemmings Pawpsicles.png Gerbils money.jpeg Delivering "Redwood".png|''"The color? Uh.....it's red wood."'' "Way-to-work-that-diaper.jpg|''"Way to work that diaper, big guy!"'' "He is!".jpg|''"...And I'm not the liar, he is!"'' Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG Judy-Nick-street.jpg Red wood with a space in the middle.png|''"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."'' Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg|Nick eating a blueberry he just stole. Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.15.39 PM.png|''"Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing 'Kumbaya'!"'' "To-go-back-home".jpg Nick being Cocky.png|"Sound about right?" Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." "Sly_fox_dumb_bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox. Dumb bunny." Judy-cement.PNG|"Right. And that's not wet cement." Nick Case File.png|Nick's cameo in the photo of Otterton's last known sighting. Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" Zootopia-19.png|"For what? Hwurting your feewings?" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|"Five years jailtime." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4224.jpg|"Well, it's my word against yours." Finnick-laugh.PNG|Nick being laughed at by Finnick She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' -Finnick Youre a cop now-Finnick.PNG|''"You're a cop now, Nick..."'' "One_of_these"-Finnick.PNG|''"...You're gonna need one of these."'' -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick FluffTwoHundredBucks.png|"I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4401.jpg JudytalktoYax.jpg These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|''"Does this make you uncomfortable?"'' Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Yoga Pose 1.PNG Give me the pen please.png|''"Give me the pen, please."'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|''"Wait...they're all sloths?"'' -Judy zoonick2.png|''"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?"'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!"'' FlashservesJudy.jpg Pregnant.png|''"What do you call a three-humped camel? Pregnant!"'' Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha, ha, yes! Very funny!"'' -Judy Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 9.44.17 AM.png A real cop to find him.png|''"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him."'' JudyNickCarLot.png|''"I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."'' -Judy Limo.png Jerry Vole.jpeg|''"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!!"'' He had a very bad day.png|''"Carrots...if your otter was here, he had a very bad day."'' DarkcarNick.jpeg|''"We gotta go!"'' Nick_and_Judy_inside_Car.png|''"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!"'' No See.png|''"And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"'' Bears grab duo.png|''"That's a no."'' Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png|Nick and Judy on their way to Mr. Big. Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' Nick_Stop_Talking!.jpg|''"Stop talking!"'' Nick-kiss-ring.PNG|Nick kissing Mr. Big's ring. Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG I didn't see nothing!.png|''"I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!!"'' Icing02.PNG Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru_Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG Nick smallest pie.jpg|Nick eating a shrew-sized piece of cake. Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Nick and Judy with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Nick and Judy speaking with Renato Manchas "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|Nick and Judy being chased by savage Manchas. Manchas-pounce-Nick.PNG Manchas_Jump_at_Nick.png|Nick almost pounced on by Manchas. Manchas Chained.png Nick_WHAT!7.jpg|''"WHAT?!"'' Judy and Nick Vines.png|Nick and Judy trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Nick and Judy fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Nick and Judy are suspended by vines Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|''"...I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once."'' Nick_Admiring_Uniform.png|Nick explains his past to Judy. Zootopia_-_Young_Nick.png|Nick in his Junior Ranger Scout uniform. Born Ready.png|''"Pretty much born ready."'' Nick with Zebra.png Nick-oath.PNG|''"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"'' Nick-bullied.PNG|''"No! No! What did I do wrong, you guys? No! Please! Tell me! What did I do wrong?!"'' Nick-muzzle.PNG|Young Nick after his bullies put a muzzle on him. Muzzled_Nick.png Nick-crying.jpg|Nick breaking down in tears after his encounter with his bullies. Screenshot_80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Rainforest Traffic.PNG|Nick pretending to be a traffic reporter Bingo.png|''"Bingo!"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|"Assistant Mayor Bellwether? We need your help." -Judy Bellwethers-office.jpg Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me."'' -Bellwether NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where he went..." N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy N-J-look-up.jpg Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png|Nick reaching for a doorknob. Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|"Okay... all clear". Tiger Jump at Nick.png J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Bear.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' Nick and Judy Phone.png Nick-call-Judy.jpg|''"Carrots? Hopps! Judy?!"'' Nick-cops.PNG NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick giving Judy advice Nick-Pen.jpg Nick angry.png Bite You.png|''"You think I might try to...eat you?"'' Judy-repellent.PNG|Nick realizes how biased Judy is against foxes. Nick-leave.PNG Judy-find-Nick.jpg Isnt that interesting?.png|"Wow. Isn't that interesting?" Judy-start-apology.jpg RecordDumbBunny.jpg Zootopia-28.png|''"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it...in 48 hours."'' Nick Judy Hug.JPG|''"You bunnies...so emotional."'' Is that what this is?.png|"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?" Zootopia Nick Judy BB1.jpg|''"I thought you guys only grew carrots!"'' Nick-look-at-phone.jpg Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed by Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG WatchingDoug.jpg|Nick and Judy watching Doug Ramses. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png|''"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD."'' -Judy Nick-evidence-case.PNG Nick-toot-toot.jpg "Just-hail?".jpg|''"Maybe that's just hail?"'' Ram-attack.PNG Judy-Nick-train.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Nick and Judy behind Doug's lab as it explodes. "Except-for-this".jpg "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG Judy-hesitate.PNG "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG Nick-shot.PNG|Nick is shot by Bellwether. Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg Savage-Nick-closeup.PNG Savage Nick Chasing Judy.png|Nick pretending to be savage. Nick Shreds Deer.png|Nick shredding the deer model. Savage-Nick02.PNG Savage-Nick03.PNG|Nick growling Fake Savage Nick.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10902.jpg Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' -Judy Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' -Judy Officer Wilde.jpeg|''"...to our first fox."'' -Judy Nick-salute.PNG|Nick saluting to Judy Shut your mouth Wilde.png|''"Shut your mouth, Wilde!"'' - Chief Bogo Hopps_Wilde_Parking_duty.jpg|"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty." Nick FacePawp.png|Nick is "punished" for making fun of Judy's driving. "Sly-bunny!".jpg|''"Sly bunny!"'' Flash Races By.png NickandJudyasCops.png Judy-nick-car.PNG Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|''"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!"'' -Nick and Judy catching Flash speeding. Nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Nick and Judy Credits.png Deleted Scenes Toddling Finnick.jpeg Judy-pay.PNG|Judy pays for Nick and Finnick's Jumbo-pop. Nick waiting for doctor.jpeg|Nick at a doctor's office in a scene intended for an early, scrapped version of the film. Nick Not Amused.png Nick says nope.jpeg|''"Nope, but I got my pants off. And we're all enjoying that."'' Nick under cage.jpeg|The nervous doctor expecting Nick to go savage without his tame collar. Nick-collar_off.PNG|Nick with his tame collar off. Nick-collar_back_on.PNG|Nick having his tame collar put back on. Nick Dreaming DS.png|''"Can you just give me five more seconds of this?"'' Richest man in Zootopia.jpeg|''"Yeah. You'd be the richest mammal in Zootopia."'' Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Nick's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 JN Infinity.png K2- 0d7bbb92-5f28-4174-810f-f6e12892d2fa.v1.jpg Disney-Infinity-Zootopia-Box.png Zootopia offical.jpg Screenshot_95.png|Nick as seen in Disney Crossy Road 602d7c15e8a14362afcf8da99a468eb0-1455126307.png Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Screenshot_77.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png NickandJudyVideoG.png NickandJudyVideoG2.png Nick Wilde Valentine.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png Nick Wilde Disney INFINITY.png|Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Zootopia party nick.png|Nick as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Mask.png|The Nick Wilde mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Body.png|The Nick Wilde costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick and Judy driving.png Judy looking around.png 7724055551848.jpg 7724055551848-1.jpg 7724055551848-3.jpg Zootopia: Crime Files Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg App Box.jpeg Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG|Nick and Judy in Zootopia: Crime Files. Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Nick Excited CF.png Rodney angry.png Mad Earl.png Didn't vandalize.png Talk to Earl.png Talk to Raoul.png Phern talking.png Merle angry.png LouiseTalk.PNG LouiseTalk2.PNG KevinMother.PNG VictorTalk.PNG OatesMane.PNG Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg ZootopiaABuddyTale.png Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Nick Wilde Funko Pop.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone) 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 7149_zootopia_nick_hires_1024x1024.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone & box) Screenshot_81.png|Nick Wilde (Action Figure) Screenshot_87.png Screenshot_86.png Screenshot_88.png Zootopia Sleep Set for Boys.jpg|Boys Sleep Set ZGN.png ZMC.png Zootopia Read Along Book and CD.png Judy'sDreamFiles.png SuperAnimals.png PawsUp.png ZootopiaStickerScenes.png ZGAGPP.png ZLTD.png Zootopia Look and Find Book.png RolePlaySet1.jpg 796714700014.jpg 796714700014-1.jpg Collector'sTin.png MagicBand1.jpg 796714700229-21.jpg Image.png VinylFiguresFront.png NickVinyl.png FourVinyl.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png Cinestory.jpg OfficialZootopiaHandbook.png ZootopiaJrNovel.png Facebook stickers.png Suspect_Search.png ZSH.png Nick&Judy keychain.jpg Figurine_Playset.png Zootopia_Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png Byron with Tsums.png SnackBottle0.jpg Zootopia DVD cover.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg 92333bb7-c0dc-4f8b-a2e6-0447780905e4.jpg.w480.jpg TheBigCase.png ZootopiaBusyBook.png ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png Zootopia Journal.png 815ArHNHawL. SL1500 .jpg 7125rE8kk6L. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg Zootopia Pin.png NW Emoji.png|Nick as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-SneakyNick.PNG ZE-JumboPop.PNG ZE-NickInnocent.PNG ZE-TaxEvasion.PNG ZE-License.PNG ZE-DMV.PNG ZE-MrBig.PNG ZE-Manchas.PNG ZE-Howling.PNG ZE-SavageOtterton.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG ZE-NightHowlers.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Emoji Nick as Cop.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries